onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eustass Kid
Kid's Personality I think people are being way too quick to justify this guy's behavior. He may have killed everyone who laughed at his dream, but that doesn't mean that's the only reason he killed so many people. He apparently attacked Scratchmen Apoo for looking at him funny. It seems to be me like this is less about his dream and more about him becoming violent toward anybody who disrespects. Even Crocodile and Moria's dreams were to become the Pirate King, it's just one aspect of their actual personality, not the defining characteristic. Devil Fruit Weaknesses Kid's DF powers appear to hold little to no power over metal fused into the bodies of cyborgs, evident since Franky was not seen also being magnetically dragged out of the Auction House when Kid drew in a great chunk of metal from both in and out of the establishment, and neither was Kid seen using it directly on a Pacifista. Still, the fact that legendary swords, like those carried by Zoro, are not spared from Kid's power is impressive enough :Filler Anime scenes maybe wrong as it hasn't been shown yet in the manga if Kid can control the metal in cyborgs.Mugiwara Franky 04:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Actualy it would make sense if the cyborgs were made of metals that were not magnetic (like aluminium or copper). Actualy that could be the major weakness to his power if faceing someone with such a weapon. :Still, i find it unlikely that the bodies of Franky and the Pacifistas were able to withstand destructive impact if their bodies were re-constructed with nothingless than super-strong alloy (which are usually ferrous and susceptible to magnetism, by the way) We Know That Kid's Power Is a magnetic power controlling magnets around him !? so does that mean that he's vulnerable To usual Attacks With Punches ?! So That Means that Most Likely Luffy Is More Powerful Than KIDD 16:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC)AnimeLover 16:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Maybe...but Luffy's weak against blades and non-physical attacks, and yet he still manages to beat enemies who use them. There's more to determining who's stronger than who than just physical abilities. There's also Strategy, Luck, and Persistence. The latter two has helped all of the Straw Hats in battles where they were at a clear disadvantage. And the weaker Straw Hats has made up for their lack of physical strength with clever strategies. Even Sanji, one of the Monster Trio, has used all three. ::Kaizoku-Hime 04:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) But Still The Fact That The Monster Trio Or The Straw Hat Luffy Crew Were Able To Defeat One Of The Pacifista While Eustass Kid's Crew With Trafalgar Law Crew Weren't Able To Defeat Another Pacifista ?! :The outcome of Law and Kidd's fight against the Pacifista hasn't been revealed yet! Besides, we're talking about who's stronger individually, not as groups/crews. ::Oh, and please sign your posts with 4 ~ marks. Kaizoku-Hime 04:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Kid's Devil Fruit Name With his powers obviously being influence over metal via magnetic forces (think Magneto from X-men), i think it's safe to assume that his fruit had the japanese name for magnet (which is Jishaku) reduced to two syllables. Most likely, the name would be Jisha Jisha no Mi :Maybe, but until the Devil Fruit's name is revealed, Jisha Jisha no Mi is speculative at the moment.Mugiwara Franky 04:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :thanks 4 pointing that out, mate Trivia Section Why is the part about him killing people who laughed at him versus Luffy and Bellamy here? It sounds a lot like speculation, and it also seems slightly irrelevant. Pacifista15 04:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes i agree, i dont see how it's speculation, but it sure is irrelevant, other characters then kidd already did that as well obviously.. 15:49, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Second or Third How does kidd not have the 3rd highest active bounty revealed (behind jinbe and luffy) It's clearly the 2nd, Jinbe's bounty hasn't been confirmed completely yet. Jinbe's exact amount hasn't been confirmed, but the number is over 400 million. With Moriah being in a bit of a bounty status limbo, Kid is 3rd. 04:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) If the World Government declared Moriah dead, I doubt they would reactivate his bounty. 04:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, with his fate unclear, bounty lmbo. 06:21, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey everybody. Something's been bothering me for a while. Nearly all other supernovas, and especially those who made it quite high up in the votes have been put up as featured articles, except this one. Being relatively new here, I have no idea how one proceeds to have it made featured. I reckon it should be though, since he is considerably featured in the manga and is quite popular. Is it just that the article is not up to scratch or is it an overlook? NOVAE 23:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Because he does have a high bounty and everything, I forgot to add! NOVAE 23:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Broker? On the Broker page, Kid is listed as a broker but when I wanted it to Kid's occupations it was deleted. wat do? FirePit (talk) 21:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Just add it again. Someone might have removed it not knowing the chapter was out. 22:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Cyborg? Should he be added to the cyborg category? 18:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No. Not confirmed, not in the category. Shenduk (talk) 18:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Shenduk Says so in his "appearance" section, should that be removed then? 18:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) is it realy not confirmed? it sure looks like he's a cyborg to me O: FirePit (talk) 18:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) More than confirmed or not, we should discuss if having a robotic hand makes you a cyborg or if just consider it like any prosthesis... I like more the latter, since I intend as cyborg someone who integrated his whole body, or at least the most part of it, with gadgets and such. I removed it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :/ man, I think Kid already counts as Cyborg but fine FirePit (talk) 18:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Levi, it really seems more like a prosthesis than anything. 18:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :fine FirePit (talk) 18:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Irrelevant Triva I remove the trivia stating how he killed everyone who laughed at his dream, and how Bellamy laughed at people who had dreams. It just didn't really make sense to have it up there. Electromagnetism does not equal electromagnets "When using his Devil Fruit ability, purple electrical sparks emit from his hands, so his ability may actually stem from electromagnetism." This sentence is technically incorrect as can be confirmed by following the link to the wikipedia page. While it is true that Kid's powers must stem from the electromagnetic force because magnetism is a subset of the electromagnetic force, the original author is clearly attempting to state that Kid's power has to do with electromagnets (i.e. the fact that moving currents generate a magnetic field) rather than the redundancy of saying magnetic fields are electromagnetic in orgin, which is always true. The two names are confusingly similar but their meaning is distinct. 19:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Slave Auction Was he actually considering participating in the auction? I thought he was being sarcastic, characterized by him laughing about the idea of buying slaves. DinoTaur 02:59, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Buying slaves doesn't necessarily mean keeping them as slaves. He may have been considering doing something similar to what the Straw Hats were planning with Caimie, but as a way of adding to his crew instead of rescuing a friend. Can't really say for sure though? MizuakiYume (talk) 03:08, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Jail in Wano I want some clarification on why people are saying that's Eustass Kid locked behind bars in that panel on the last page of Chapter 821. I can't make out ANYTHING, let alone enough to claim that's Kid. I took that as a view of the city, but this most recent edit says you can see his pants. Again, I see nothing. HanataSanchou (talk) 19:32, April 1, 2016 (UTC) You can see his leg here https://i.imgur.com/BSVqRHr.png CitrusBasher (talk) 21:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Still too shifty to me... 21:10, April 1, 2016 (UTC) The only other character those pants match that i can think of is Bartolomeo. Im fairly certain that is Kid though.CitrusBasher (talk) 21:14, April 1, 2016 (UTC) It's speculation to say it is him so it should be removed until confirmed. SeaTerror (talk) 21:21, April 1, 2016 (UTC) What ST said. I'm calling bullshit. 22:33, April 1, 2016 (UTC) As do I, I'm not seeing it and even if I did it's still speculative.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:28, April 2, 2016 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/wIcHSZw.jpg Looks like he used the same design on multiple characters anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 19:43, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Busoshoku Haki In Stampede, Kid is shown using this Haki. Should that be added under abilities or should that be in Trivia (like Tesoro's case) on his page or be under Trivia under the Stampede Movie page?WhalBP (talk) 07:11, January 9, 2020 (UTC)